The present invention relates to a method for preparing 2-methyl-4-phenylbutan-2-ol.
2-Methyl-4-phenylbutan-2-ol, also referred to as dimethylphenylethylcarbinol or “muguet carbinol”, is a fragrance with a floral aroma which is somewhat verdant and herbal, reminiscent of hyacinths and lilies (WO 2004/076393 A1). 2-Methyl-4-phenylbutan-2-ol is used for improving the aroma and/or flavour of a product or else to mask the innate aroma and/or flavour of a product. Furthermore, 2-methyl-4-phenylbutan-2-ol is a precursor in the preparation of other fragrances such as 4-cyclohexyl-2-methylbutan-2-ol, which is also referred to as coranol and has a scent of lily of the valley.
A method for preparing 4-cyclohexyl-2-methylbutan-2-ol in which 2-methyl-4-phenylbutan-2-ol is formed as an intermediate, has been described by Ebel et al. (WO 2011/117360). In this case, 2-methyl-4-phenylbutan-2-ol is formed by the reaction of styrene with isopropanol. A method for preparing dimethylphenylethylcarbinol by reacting methylmagnesium chloride with benzylacetone has been described by Yoichi et al. (JP 2000103754 A).